Ohana Family
by withthepowertowrite
Summary: Just an AU that I had rolling around that I wanted to get on here so it will get out of my head.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I have had this story rolling around in my head and I had to put it on paper. It is an AU of Hawaii Five 0 2010 Shane Neil is the only character that is mine.

Shane looked down at his face and wondered if he was going to be able to handle all the questions that were going to be asked about his past. He had barley told Steve everything that had went on with his mom and Lee. Mostly all he wanted was to be normal kid. Living with Steve was as close to normal he has ever had. Steve was strict and was always ordering him around making sure he didn't get into trouble but deep down he actually liked it, although he would never let Steve let on to that.

Steve looked at his watch again and then looked up the stairs and sighed. The social worker would be here soon. He was not sure how Shane was going to handle any questions about his past knowing all the abuse the boy had suffered was hard but he knew it was even harder for Shane who was unable mentally to open up about the abuse it was a struggle to get him to go to the psychiatrist and all the kid did was sit there and not say a word. Knowing that it was not good for the kid to keep it all it there was nothing he could to but be there when he was ready to talk the psychiatrist said Shane was like a war veteran suffering from PTSD which broke his heart that a 12 year old boy had suffered as much as a veteran of war. Steve but all the million thoughts out of his head as he climbed the stairs to go make sure Shane was ready.

"Shane", Steve said as he knocked lightly

"Yeah", Shane replied softly sitting up.

Steve opened the door slightly and leaned against the door jam "I think this social worker is late"

Shane smiled "Cool to hell with her and lets go get a pizza".

Steve lifted an eyebrow which after a month with the ex-navy seal he knew that face was warning sign number one.

"Sorry", Shane said with his head down.

Steve shook his head pushed off the door jam to sit next to the boy. "This is important you know that right"

"Yeah I just don't see why I need all this shit I like it here why can't they just leave me alone", Shane said getting up.

"First of all watch the language and the attitude understand", Steve said firmly

"Yeah", Shane said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Do you trust me", Steve asked.

Shane turned to look at him how could he ask that question Steve saved his life took him in after his mom died. Steve had kept him safe even from his nightmares. But he couldn't stop think about all the what if's.

"I do but..", Shane started.

"No buts yes or no", Steve asked again

"Yes", Shane said to be honest even in the months that he has been with Steve he had trusted him more than any other adult which scared him more than anything.

Shane jumped when he heard the door bell ring. Steve stood up and put his arm around the boys shoulders and guided him towards the door.

"Remember..", Steve started

"Be respectful and polite geeze I know", Shane said.

"Make sure you do", Steve said opening the door. "Hello Steve McGarrett

"Marleen Swan and this must be Shane", Mrs. Swan said smiling.

"Hi", Shane said as he looked at Steve.

Steve gave him a "it's going to be okay look" as they all sat down in the living room.

"Well this is a lovely home", Mrs. Swan said looking around.

"Thank you", Steve told her.

"Mr. McGarrett I understand that you are a detective", Mrs. Swan said looking threw her notes.

"Yes with the Five-0 unit", Steve said.

"I see it must be difficult to find time to keep up with a twelve year old boy", She said.

"Well I am home every night and my sister helps when she can", Steve said.

"I see", Mrs. Swan said.

"Are there weapons in the home were Shane can access?", Mrs. Swan asked

"I have weapons but they are locked away and Shane knows that they are not toys", Steve said.

"Good, if I could speak with Shane alone", She asked.

"What for", Shane said crossing his arms.

"Shane", Steve warned.

"Sorry", Shane said.

"I'll be outside", Steve said.

"Shane I want to ask you some questions is that okay", She asked him.

"Like I have a choice", Shane shrugged.

"Let me start by asking if you have any fears about living with Mr. McGarrett", Mrs. Swan asked

"Nope", Shane said.

"Good, I understand you are adjusting to school making friends", She asked

"Yeah I guess", Shane said getting out his ipod.

"I see so is there anything you want to tell me", She asked.

Shane looked up "About what"

"Anything that is on your mind"

Shane smiled "Oh yeah where were you when I was living with my mom and Lee huh now that I got a good deal you want to come and ask your stupid questions"

"Well I am sorry..", She said.

Shane stood up "Sorry"

"Enough Shane", Steve said from the door.

"No, she asked if I had anything to say so I told her that this was bullshit I'm out of here", Shane said walking away.

"Not gonna happen pal apologize so that we can get this done", Steve said shutting the door.

"Shit", Shane said under his breath.

"I heard that keep it up and you'll miss high tide", Steve said crossing his arms "Your choice"

Shane kicked his foot on the carpet and went over to Mrs. Swan "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled" He looked over at Steve who nodded and jerked his head to the couch.

Shane flopped down on the couch.

Steve sat next to him holding his hand out. "Game"

"What game", Shane smiled.

Steve raised an eyebrow. Shane handed over his ipod "It's an ipd"

"Is there anything else Mrs. Swan"

"No I think that will be it I think this is a good fit I will see you in six months", She said gathering her papers and leaving.

"Really", Shane said

"Your in good hands", She said leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Mau Loa

(Forever)

Note: Part two will add more when I think of something else. I am not from Hawaii so hope all the Hawaiian is right. Thanks for reading.

Shane was sitting outside looking at the coast. In just a short amount of time he had gained a family. Now all he had to do was make sure that it didn't get ripped away from him.

"Hey it's a boy", Danny said handing Steve a cigar.

"Ah thanks", Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Hey where is he don't tell me you lost him already", Danny asked looking around.

"He's outside", Steve said rubbing his head

Danny looked at his watch "A father for all of what 10 minutes and the kids giving you grey hairs already".

"No he just seems different afterwards he won't open up to me", Steve said looking at the boy on the beach.

"Oh yeah like teenagers are known to open up", Danny said "I'll talk to him see what I can get out of him"

Danny walked out to were the boy was sitting shaking his head as he got a smell of the cigarette that he was smoking.

"Hey Steve sees that and that vein on the side of his head is gonna pop out and he's gonna yell..", Danny said sitting down next to him.

Shane jumped he knew it wasn't Steve because there was no yelling and Danny made to much noise when he walked.

"I knew it wasn't Steve", Shane said looking back anyways and putting the cigarette out.

"Sure, so what are we looking at", Danny said clapping his hands together.

"The ocean", Shane stated.

"It's water", Danny said shaking his head.

"Geeze is everyone from the mainland like you", Shane asked him.

"No, but I do know you got something on your mind", Danny said.

"Nope just sitting", Shane said staring off again.

"That right there tells me your lying", Danny said.

Shane just look at him and grinned "Great you a mind reader now",

"No, I'm a detective and I detect that you are lying", Danny told him.

"You can't help", Shane said simply.

"Try me", Danny said sitting up more

"Fine", Shane sighed "Steve he is like my guardian or dad or whatever right".

"And I don't see the problem", Danny said.

"Yeah..no I mean what if he you know..", Shane said looking off again.

"What", Danny asked

"What if he decides I'm to much trouble", Shane said getting up.

"Shane super seal over there is going to be around a long time to drive me and you crazy", Danny said jerking his thumb towards the house seeing Steve walking up now.

"You don't know that", Shane said kicking the sand.

"What doesn't he know", Steve said looking at Shane then at Danny.

Danny get's up and heads towards the house "And I'll be in the house"

"Your like a ninja sneaking up on people", Shane said sticking his hands in his pocket.

"So I've been told", Steve said with a half grin.

"How much did you here", Shane asked.

"Not much", Steve told him. "I think you have a lot on your mind"

Shane sighed "Can I ask you something",

"Sure", Steve said.

"What if I did something really stupid", Shane asked.

"I'm not following", Steve said crossing his arms.

"Well I mean what if I set fire to a house would you let me stay with you", Shane asked.

"First of all you didn't set fire to a house did you cause…", Steve started

"Chill dude no I'm just says what if I did"

"Shane look at me", Steve said seriously and waited until their eyes met "Mau Loa, you can never do anything to change that".

Shane looked at Steve for a minute before he knew he was doing it he was squeezing the life out of Steve's waist.

Steve almost falling backwards hugged the kid back, shaking his head as he smelled cigaretts on the boy.

"Mahalo", Shane said letting go of Steve.

Steve put his hand out.

"What", Shane said trying to play it off knowing that Steve must have smelled the cigaretts.

Steve lifted an eyebrow.

"Fine", Shane said handing the cigarette pack over.

"No surfing for a week", Steve said stuffing the cigarette's into his pocket.

"Come on Steve a week for one stupid cigarette", Shane said.

"You had a whole pack", Steve said heading back towards the house.

"But I only smoked one", Shane defended.

"1 week end of discussion", Steve said.

"Smelled the smoke huh", Danny asked.

"Yeah but the vain didn't pop out", Shane said smiling.

"Vain?", Steve questioned.

Danny and Shane laughed at the little inside joke and Steve expense.


End file.
